Online games are known in which a server receives operation information from a terminal and transmits results of the processing executed on the basis of the received operation information to the terminal that executes screen display and other processing in accordance with the received processing results. In these online games, every time a server gets operation information from a client through a network, the server generates image information based on the received operation information and transmits the generated image information to the terminal through the network, for example. Then, the terminal displays the image information acquired from the server through the network on a display section.